


Tick, tack...tag, you're it!

by DriverVelvet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Luke Skywalker, Alpha Rose - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bet between Ben and Rey, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Beta Kaydel, Beta Poe Dameron, Bratty Rey, Chapter 1 Tags, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Ben Solo, End tags of Chapter 1, F/M, Hair Salon AU, Italian Character(s), Omega Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Rich Ben Solo, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sponsor Ben Solo, light finnpoe, secretive Ben Solo, shy rey, very slight veryyy slight mentions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet
Summary: “I came to do it as a payment to your father for all the love he has shown me for as long as I have known myself.” That caught her clearly off-guard. “But I also know you are one for games, so I’ll throw in an extra proposition between you and me.” Rey’s ears perked up, her body alert and her stunning doe eyes fixated on his lips, awaiting. “If you come with me, we can play this game of nerves you are so thrilled to pull me into. The first one to break down and fall to their knees for the other gets to-”The one in which a pureblooded Alpha Ben and Omega Rey entangle in a dangerous game of tag, you're it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Tick, tack...tag, you're it!

**Author's Note:**

> A new AU, so exciting!  
> [Claire](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo) Beta this despite her busy schedule for which I am forever grateful. Also, I want to thank [Bri](https://twitter.com/drivkling) for being so kind to check the Italian and make it make sense.  
> The AU itself is dedicated to us - Meditterian, Eastern and Middle Eastern Women. We can be both cute and feisty.  
> In conclusion - women.

The green fields, visible from the landing private jet, covered the land as far as the eye could reach. The sun shone bright through the small cabin window, attempting to warm the soul of everything its rays touched.

Tuscany had always been a tad too hot for Ben Solo, an ardent lover of the cold. The humidity was low here too, which could become very unpleasant very fast, though the neverending greenery and shade it provided had always been rather welcome.

Despite his enormous built and overall unwelcoming and stoic aura, Ben Solo had a very big soft spot for the region. He supported the smallest farmers, usually elderly couples, by buying whatever produce they were willing to sell. Young winemakers popped everywhere around here, most of the time they were incredibly talented, so the billionaire would sponsor them as well. All in all, if anyone ever needed funding, his PA was always on the line.

Ben was nothing less than tired and burdened by his wealth, if he had to be honest. Alpha males around his status and age were all mated, most of them to obedient omegas, quirky betas or strong alpha women and had children on which they could spend their fortunes on. The ones that were still bachelors would throw enormous parties, in ballrooms worth one year of a single villegers income. Somehow, that never stood right with Ben. Maybe because this place held a very important place in his heart or because he grew up with those people and knew their struggles. The truth usually lay somewhere in the middle.

Tuscany, more specifically the village of Poppi, was where his parents had met, where they had their first date and where they later bought a small villa with their baby son. The house was now nothing short of a mansion, sitting quietly on top of the highest hill. The baby boy was now thirty years old and resentful of everything that had unfolded in that Goddamn haunted house.

He was a willful alpha just like his parents. Sadly, that meant he was also extremely stubborn, calculated and thoughtful to a point where there was no woman of any rank – even the most obedient, bent-over omegas, that posed any interest to him whatsoever.

Up until this point the farthest the unmated alpha had gone with his love life had been three nights of satisfying his rut in a total of ten different girls. None of them smelled pleasant or anything, Ben just desperately needed to fuck someone so he called an omega he knew was willing to let him have his way with her.

The problem,however, lay in Ben’s alpha scent being unusually strong. The Solos were one of the very first alpha families in the world, their blood was pure up until Ben’s cousin Kaydel was born a beta. Even so that meant no omega could resist going in heat in the matter of two hours around any unmated members of the family. Blockers were useless in their case, since the density of their aura was so strong the pills were more toxic than helpful. That night, having satisfied one omega, the other unmated ones in the hotel had sensed him, knocked at the door of his penthouse and that’s the last thing Ben remembered as his instincts must have taken over.

In the morning his bedroom looked more like a harem than anything else.An embarrassing moment of weakness, that whole fiasco was. He held no pride in it whatsoever. Signing NDA’s and compensating afterwards had been a mess.

As the jet landed in the small, privately owned airport a little to the East of the beautiful village, Ben was struck with the real scope of the day’s heat. It must have surely been above thirty-degrees Celsius. As much as he tried to make sure to wear light suit fabrics when flying to Italy, due to the circumstances of his arrival Ben’s dark green, double-breasted, wool Brioni suit was nothing short of a nightmare.

The vintage Ferrari Spyder, inherited from his uncle Lando, shone gracefully in pitch black next to the landed jet.

Throwing his suit jacket in the back seat and without as much as a word spoken to his bodyguard, Mitaka or the crew of his jet, Ben was off to the unknown. No one but him needed to know where he was going or what he was doing. His people were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves here.

Riding through the village, it seemed awfully quiet for a Friday. Main street was empty, and so were most of the cafés. Checking his watch, the time was four and a little in the afternoon. That explained a lot. When life doesn’t hold you by the horns, the way Ben Solo was used to, there was time for rest, and there was no one like the Italians that understood the meaning of ‘rest’.

The never-stopping entrepreneur didn’t know what rest truly meant. It was terrifying to him how people would slow down the speed of their thoughts and actually ponder over topics that interested them or feelings that they were going through. Ben was, for the lack of better words, unwilling to ever deal with such a situation and the piles of unspoken trauma felt better swept under the rug of thousands of work tasks. This attitude brought him wealth, no doubt, but there was no happiness involved.

Passing through one of the smaller streets, three children no older than ten were sitting on the steps of a house, visibly bored with one of them holding a ball. Going by slower, Ben meant to wave them or give them a ride in the car, maybe they would like that…or their parents would think he’s a creep. Most probably the second. Having slowed down, he heard one of the children shout “Il cavaliere nero!” after him.

“The black knight” ...

As if Ben was some type of a legend around here and not a guy on his way to the smallest, most visibly insignificant place on the planet. Although, honestly, it did giddy up his ego, the mystery of his whereabouts, heritage and all that. One could wonder if his parents ever knew he came here.

The engine died down, the car pulling to a halt, the heat outside not even remotely entertaining more so than outright draining. Reaching for his sleeves, Ben rolled them as much as the shirt allowed, a little above his elbow, the defined muscles forbidding any further action. The three buttons at the collar came undone, a thin, delicate chain peeking through, a cross gently laying on his chest – his baptism pendant.

Opening the door to the establishment, a little bell alerted of his presence as per usual, yet nothing could have remotely prepared him for the scent that outright assaulted his senses.

Sniffing lightly, Ben’s nose hit the wooden end of a broom, strategically put in his face, and he was met with an array of colorful Italian curses spoken in the gentlest, most passionate voice he had ever heard.

“I appreciate your fit of passion, however English plea-...” and somewhere there every last letter forgot its meaning, the world stopped spinning for a second, as the most beautiful, red faced creature on the planet stood in front of Ben Solo, the maddening smell of an omega dazzling his senses.

“I’ll tell you English! Damn foreigners! Can’t you see I’m dusting?! It took me thirty minutes and you stepped on it and now I have to start all over again! Cazzo accidenti a te!”  
If animated-like smoke could come out of her ears beneath the piece of cloth wrapped around her head, holding her honey brown locks falling like a waterfall down her back, it would. Ben was too stunned to even find the power to respond in a coherent way.

She was petite, certainly a head and a half below him, yet her stance made her look twice as big, let alone her mouth. A delicate white dress hugged her small frame, grabbing tightly on the places that made Ben’s alpha instincts go nuts. Everything primal allured him to just grab the girl, put her over his shoulder and run away, somewhere she can be put in a cage so that no man could ever come near her. Of course, thank god, Ben had learned very early on the only way he could survive is to control these savage instincts. Although for the first time in his life, there was a reason to consider the offer. She smelled divine – a little bit like lemon, freshly squeezed, and mint, but also heavier sweets like Bergamo vanilla and salted caramel. Wearing thin sandals, holding an old broom and looking at him like dead meat, the girl made the unmatched, cynical CEO speechless.

Even so, Ben did not miss the way her pupils doubled in size, her hands shaking lightly as they held tightly onto the broom and her tongue wet her lips. She felt it too. This jarring need to submit to him.

“I…” she dropped the broom to the ground, running away to a small back room. Ben’s body felt heavy, unable to make any moves to stop her or even entertain the idea of just shouting “wait”.

“Che cosa sta succedendo qui?! Rey! Oh! Signor Solo!” and just like that the spell was broken.

A man in his sixties came out from the same back room of the barber shop, a little red faced obviously concerned over the way the little angel ran away with the speed of light.

The expression of confusion swapped for a wide smile. White apron, blades tucked carefully in its pockets, Bartolo Cifelli, his godfather, was the only reason as to why Benjamin Chewbacca Solo, travelled on the tenth day of every single month to Poppi, Tuscany. The barber had been a major point in Ben’s success in life or so he liked to think. Always supportive, never nagging, the beta male was the heart and soul of this place, and what Ben considered to be his real father figure.

“I am no Signor. Not for you.” Ben laughed wholeheartedly, allowing the old man to lock him in a bear embrace. It felt nice. Something childlike always awakened in the tight embrace of someone who genuinely cared about you, even if it meant physically bending in half for Ben.

“You are no Signor! You are the little rascal who threw stones at my window twenty years ago, he-he! Sit, sit! I have been expecting you. Mamma mia…what are we ever to do with that mop of hair of yours? And I told you, very clearly last time,that I will stop taking care of your face if you don’t shave that beard! Tsk-tsk…”

As much as he wanted to move on and just listen to his godfather complain about Ben’s bad habit of not shaving, the man couldn’t. Who was the girl? What did he need to do to get her to talk to him, to be close to him?

“You have a new helper?” Ben tried his best not to let his eyes wander where the angelic creation had previously stood. It was not in his nature to allow himself to trail after the scent of a woman.

“Ben...that’s Rey!” Bartolo opened a small drawer, not paying much attention to the question, taking out everything needed to deal with Ben Solo’s face.

Rey…it couldn’t be. She was just a child when he last saw her. Granted, that was ten years ago, yet here she stood or maybe he had just imagined it. In addition,Rey smelled like an omega and the whole Cifelli family were pure-blooded Betas.

“Your dad was here yesterday.”

Bartolo had the immaculate talent of pulling Ben out of his day dreams and back to the grim reality of his broken family.

“Really…”

“They miss you, son.” With swift and trained movements, the shaving cream was spread out on the sides of Ben’s cheeks.

“Then they should’ve watched their mouths.”

“And you should start going to therapy.” As if absolutely on purpose the little brush put a tad too much cream on his mouth, leaving the familiar taste of unspoken wisdom and shaving cream on Ben’s mouth. “It’s been almost ten long years, my boy. The wounds won’t heal by themselves. Your dad, he collects every single article, magazine cover and interview you do, but he doesn’t know what to tell you if he called. When he comes in all I hear about is what you’re doing. Your mom misses you just as much, but she’s afraid you won’t pick up-” Ben opened his mouth to argue as the sharp blade ran smoothly on his skin. “Don’t talk! You know how hard is it, keeping from them that I see you every month-”

It was then that the delicious scent hit Ben once more, distracting him from the loving speech about forgiveness his godfather was trying to pull on him. The moment she walked in, her hips swinging lightly, her feet barely touching the ground, dark thoughts filled Ben’s head, hands gripping the sides of the chair.

“Uhm…warm towels...” she placed them so delicately in front of the mirror. it seemed as though she were afraid they would break with too much.

Rey turned around, her eyes fixed on Ben’s.

“I’m sorry about…lashing out earlier.”

Clear-cut British accents were certainly not part of the Italian vernacular, yet her intonation was immaculate and distinct. Something about Rey was very different from the rest of her family. Bartolo had two other children – his younger son Poe, with whom Ben was very close, and the eldest - Gianna Cifelli.

Poe was, in fact, functioning CFO at Ben’s company. Extremely passionate and honest, the younger Cifelli was not a man one would want as their enemy. The older Cifelli though…God help anyone who stood in the way of Judge Gianna Cifelli, especially with unconvincing defense. Everything Ben had learned about justice and empathy he had learned from his older sister in the face of Gianna.

Then there was this little minx who was nothing like her siblings. Behind the pretend shyness she was displaying, Ben could see the will to defy, to play dangerous games, ones not cut out for an omega like her.

“That’s okay. I’m sorry for stepping in the dust.” He nodded, voice cold, eyes fixed on his own reflection in the mirror, still gripping tightly onto the chair.

The calm response had used every last bit of will power that Ben possessed. So that’s how omegas felt around him? Uncontrollable, strong urges blinding rational thoughts until there are no such left and the objects unable to fight the very essence of their nature give up to its power. Seemed unfair taking into account the amounts of evolution humans claimed they’ve gone through.

“Anything else papa?”a voice like honey, dripping down Ben’s soul with only one thought in mind – how would it sound when she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

He must’ve been too obviously uncomfortable for the barber’s hand to land on his arm in a soothing manner.

“No, mi amore. Go have fun.”

Before the situation could escalate any more, the sneaky devil was back inside, leaving nothing but her scent to drug Ben’s mind.

“You okay boy? I should’ve guessed you won’t be a good match in one place. She’s a good kid. Still struggling with accepting who she is, but she’s good nonetheless.” Small strands of hair fell loosely to the floor as the barber worked swiftly, by habit almost, through Ben’s thick dark locks. After all nothing had changed in Ben Solo’s hair – it had always been long and thick.

“It’s no problem. What did you mean by who she is?” his eyes trailed towards the door once more in hopes that this time, he will be able to control himself…somehow.

“Ah, right. Rey was my brother-in-law’s sister's daughter. Both of her parents passed away in an accident, so the only noble thing to do was for the family to take her in. My sister never wanted kids, so me and Emilia raised her as our own. No regrets about it. She may not have an ounce of Italian blood, but that kid is as feisty as it gets. Sadly, we cannot give her the life she deserves…” the sigh ringing through the space was drenched with disappointment.

“That’s ridiculous. There are no people better suited-”

“The kid is a genius. To the best of our financial possibilities, we’ve tried to send her out to study engineering in Rome, but…there’s only that much we could have afforded – one semester, before the crisis hit four weeks ago. Business went stale and I refuse to let her work while she studies. She didn’t say a word when we told her we couldn’t support her anymore, just quietly packed her bags and moved back home. I thought she would leave us, blame us, but she just smiled, put on an apron and began helping in the shop. Poe asked her if she wanted to get an internship at your company, but she was so proud in the way she refused.”

‘We can take Rey home with us. We can take care of the pretty omega. You would like that…no, you would love that. We can spoil her when she wants, make her cry for our knot.’ The voice repeated it over and over and over again until fractions of day-dreams clouded Ben’s vision. In all of them the only common factor was Rey outshining every situation.

On the flip side of those lovely thoughts about dates, ways to spoil her and show her the world, creeped something darker, far more sinister – his Alpha side already felt possessive, wanting to drive her to the brink of her consciousness, keep her tied like a prey for him to devour. Most of all, sink his teeth into the gland on the left side of her small neck and knot her up as she falls undone in his arms.

“Ben…Benjamin!” strong hands massaged his neck, a soft whine escaping his lips. “You’re ready, boy.”

Always parted in the middle like a middle school student. Ben loved that style but could never for the love of God recreate it. Only his godfather could make his hair look as wavy and dreamy as it did now. Maybe it was because cutting hair wasn’t just a job for him. Bartolo took only clients he knew personally.

‘When you know the person, you know what to do with their hair.’

And that had always stood true.

Pulling out his wallet by instinct, the handle of the broom rested itself atop. So that’s where Rey got her broom action from. Amusing.

“You don’t pay and you know that.”

Ben had never been allowed to pay. It always made him feel like the only business in the whole entirety of the area that was not in some way supported by his wealth was the one he genuinely, truly cared about the most.

“Paps…what if I take Rey with me? Show her the world and sponsor her studies as a way to show my gratitude for everything you’ve done in my life. Reap what you have sown in a way.” A Sheepish smile covered his sharp features.

“Boy…”

“I’m serious.” He got up, voice calm and collected, almost as if he’s signing a contract, dusting himself off in case any hair had fallen on his seven thousand dollar pants. “It will be a great opportunity-”

“I am old, not dumb, you little rascal. You Alphas really are blind creatures. Show her the world and sponsoring her studies is not the only objective on your list.” The broom met Ben’s forehead in a loving, soft ‘thud’.

“Obvious?”

“Really. Go ask her. My girl is her own woman. If she wants to go with you, she will. If not – well…it wasn’t meant for you. You’re staying for dinner.”

“I have-” Ben started to explain himself.

“You don’t anymore.” The drawer shut with a loud sound adding to the cutting edge of his godfather’s command.

“-an early meeting with some investors in Vienna in the morning. I guess…I’ll just fly at night then.”

With one last nod, the barber seemingly kicked Ben out to the house, connected to the shop through the door where Rey had disappeared through twice. Bartolo told him he had to clean the salon before the next customer, although the next customer wasn’t due until five thirty and it was really just an excuse for Benjamin Solo to convince Rey Cifelli to go with him.

In the dark little hallway all Ben thought about was how he had to control his Alpha side, not let it slip in case she became afraid or refused. Rejection really wasn’t part of Ben’s dictionary and Rey seemed too much of a dainty creature to understand him in case he went berserk on her. So whatever she said or did he had to control himself.

The Cifelli house, the oldest residence in the district, had always taken Ben’s breath away. Even now, when the Solo mansion was standing on top of the hill with its modern architecture and white walls, Ben still preferred the cozy feeling of the three small off-white houses interconnected with stairs and free space in the middle for all of the family gatherings that could sometimes go well and beyond a hundred people.

Everything about this old place was familiar to Ben. From a time when things were still far easier than they were now. The tree in the middle of the home – the “Tuscan” cypress, stood as a symbol of unity and strength of the Cifelli family. Not that Ben and Poe hadn’t attempted to chop it down when they were thirteen. Poe was absolutely sure that there was a treasure in the middle of the roots and that’s why his grandma did not allow him to take it down.

They each got a slipper flying for their head and a lengthy lecture about the importance of family values and symbols.

Climbing up the stairs of the west wing, Ben walked straight up to the room which he had remembered belonged to Rey when they were young. When he left this place, Rey was ten. Besides that, the trail of her scent had led him to this door.

Knocking softly, he asked if he could come in, followed by a timid “yes.” And nothing could have prepared him for the picture spread out.

She was laying on her bed, book in hands, some romance novel he supposed. But it wasn’t that, no. It was the way her dress had gathered at her stomach, her bent legs giving him an exclusively detailed view of her cotton clothed pussy.

It took the arrogant Alpha every single cell in his body to contain himself from kneeling and drowning himself in the undeniably sweet aroma coming from her.

“How convenient do you think my innocent performance was, Mr. Solo?” undertones of mockery reached his ears before Ben’s eyes finally landed on her face, draped with a wide smirk and the same defying pair of eyes begging for trouble. “You thought just because I’m a small omega, I’ll be shy and quiet? Just because you played with me when I was little, I’m still that little girl? Won’t that be convenient for you. I have to say however,” she put down the book, jumping from the bed. Now that she was barefoot, Rey seemed even smaller to Ben. “I am amused. You have yet to lose your control around me. Of course that’s inevitable. In the presence of pure-blooded Omega, no Alpha can resist falling to their knees to have me.”

So that was the game…Ben hadn’t even noticed there was a game between them going on, having fallen so deep for her innocent act. He stepped in this room with the intention of containing his dominant side, to pursue a friend, who had the potential in later years to become a lover. How naïve.

Rey liked to play games…even as a child she always opted for strategic board games like chess or Monopoly instead of ‘Hide-and-seek’ or ‘Tag’ at the time she was eight. Her tender age of twenty allowed Rey to pursue bigger games and the chosen target of her current mischief was Ben. Momentary entertainment for the short hours until he left. That must have been the case guessed by her rushed monologue and the amount of information she was willing to give out to him. The goal was clear – to catch him off-guard and watch him struggle. Her biggest mistake however, was revealing her pure-blood early, cornering her own king, making him completely vulnerable to checkmate.

So be it.

Ben hadn’t felt so much enthusiasm for a chase in years. He had a lot of energy, experience and tricks up his sleeve.

Rey’s steps were light, calculated. Just two steps before they were close enough for their breaths to become one, she stopped, eyes widening, a soft gasp escaping her lips, clumsily stepping backwards.

Her nature was shaking like a leaf at the waves of pure alpha energy Ben finally allowed to spread through the room. In addition, the smirk that covered his features made a point of showing her exactly how sharp are the mating canines of a pure-blooded Alpha.

He could smell the slick running down her legs and although he had allowed this part of him to take-over, Ben was well beyond physical attraction and desires. Rey had challenged his whole existence and right now the only objective on his mind was to show her exactly what happened when someone questions Benjamin Solo.

“Ms.Cifelli, we surely haven’t seen each other in a long time. I think it’s time for us to…” without even looking, the lock of the door snapped close. “familiarize ourselves with your current situation.” The little pendant on his neck shone delicately on his neck in complete opposition to the dark waves emitting through the room. “A pure-blooded Alpha will always resist the urge of going into a rut, no matter how sweet and tempting the scent of the omega is. I have to admit wholeheartedly that your scent is the first one ever to pose me with such temptation so congratulations on that. Given that, it’s also inevitable that unlike me going into a rut, you will absolutely go into heat sooner than expected. I, however, am not here to discuss your or my sexual attractions. Your father speaks with great love of you and ardently wishes for your success. Just like your brother before me, I will once again put the proposition of joining our company on the table. On top of that, I will personally pay for a university of your choice and take you with me around the world.”

“I’m not a sex toy.” She murmured.

“Oh no. I mean strictly business wise. The best way to learn is to explore. No doubt you can be, of course, handled correctly, but once again, that’s not what I came here for.”

“Why would you do that for me if not to use my body as an Omega?” her question was sharp, venomous. There were undeniable tones of defense in it.

“I came to do it as a payment to your father for all the love he has shown me for as long as I have known myself.” That caught her clearly off-guard. “But I also know you are one for games, so I’ll throw in an extra proposition between you and me.” Rey’s ears perked up, her body alert and her stunning doe eyes fixated on his lips, awaiting. “If you come with me, we can play this game of nerves you are so thrilled to pull me into. The first one to break down and fall to their knees for the other, gets to-”

“Gets to control the other.” She rushed, finishing off his proposition for him.

“Is that what you want? To control me?” his lips let out a breathy laugh.

“Yes.” Her little nose scrunched adorably.

“Good. Then that’s my full proposition for you, Ms. Cifelli.”  
“Deal.”

“So quick?” he had to admit that was too fast.

“No. I knew this would come when my brother whined that I’ll see how it’s done when you come on the tenth. I just wanted a better proposition than an intern and yours is far more intriguing. Please note, Mr. Solo, that I will never bend to your will and have never begged for anything in my life.” Rey unlocked the room.

“Fantastic, then that makes two of us.” Ben offered her his hand on the way out. “Ms. Cifelli, I would also like to notify you that your heat will come soon and when that happens it will be stronger than ever before and you’ll need me. And when you do, I’ll be right here to provide for you.”

“In your dreams.”

“Ms. Cifelli, I don’t have dreams, I have goals.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made this far, thank you <3  
> I would love to hear your opinions in the comments and on my Twitter below.  
> [DriverVelvets](https://twitter.com/drivervelvets)


End file.
